Green Tea
'Her story' Foal and Teen Born on June 14th, Green Tea is a earth pony who lives in Ponyville and stayed here with her parents, Lemon Cup as her mother and Leaf Tea as her father. She was quite a silent filly to the school since she was bullied and thrown in the small river under the bridge by two bad colts. Her parents never knew about that accident, but it stayed deep in the filly's memories. Green Tea got her cutie mark while her father and herself was preparing different teas, it appears right after made her first and delicious green tea. Teenager, Green was a wanderer of Ponyville. She likes to meet ponies and talk to them. That's how she met her best friend, Black Tea, a black mare who like coffee and preparing black tea for others. Locked in her house Green Tea had a hard time to school, yes, but losing Black Tea was terrible. Green and Black were really close and one day, zero information of Black Tea. She was gone like a ghost and without leaving any traces, same Green's bird can't even find Black Tea. What happened to her? It stays a mystery and it will forever be. Depressive by losing a close friend, Green closed the doors/windows of her house, then locked herself in. She wished to not be hurt anymore and stayed home without a hoof outside for three years. Today After her mind being back calm, Green Tea decides to pass the door of the outside world for the first time in three years. She forgot a few things, but she's getting used to. Having news friends, having a new life. Green fear again something bad going to happen, but for now, she's happy. Green is presently working at Autumn Sky's café and consider this pegasus as her best friend. Again today, Green Tea thinks at Black Tea and memories, she will never forget her past, but she has to pass through this and think to the present. Her parents are now at Canterlot, taking care of a café, that explain why Green doesn't talk often with them. 'Personality' Green Tea is an organized mare, she will plan events before it happens. That's why she carries with her a list Things to do who's usually hide in her mane. A tea party with a friend and hop! Added to the list! Green may be shy sometimes, often when the situation is embarrassing. Green is often motived in the day for doing and preparing stuffs. She's a mare who loves her job and, sometimes, Green will not offer to herself a break and may work until exhaustion. Who said, nopony are perfect! Likes *Teas, but her favorite is the green one. *Meeting ponies. *Hugs! *Passing time with her friends. *Carrot soup. Dislikes *Coffee. *Ponies or herself in late at some event. *Ladybugs, weird huh? *When her bird (Or TB) is taking his time on carrying letters, passing by the fountain for birds. About Roleplay *I normally don't roleplay with alicorns, except from the show. *'Stay G', or at least PG! I hate R34, PG13 and potentially other. *Be free to ask me a scene or plan one, but remember it's one scene at a time. *Try to be detailed! Or at least, minimal. @mlp_GreenT hi will be often ignored. Be creative! *Remember roleplay is for fun, so enjoy and be happy! That's what we want all! Category:Mares Category:Earth Ponies Category:OCs